I'll Never Leave Your Side
by MysteriousRebel
Summary: Chikako was in the stable with Night when Zero stumbles upon her. Before she's able to go back to her dorm, Night goes crazy and runs away. Chikako runs after him and, after a while, finally finds him. As she brings him back to the stable, she hears the voices of the last two people she ever expected to see. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors. ZeroxOC


I walked through the wooded area of campus, avoiding sticks and leaves that would make too much noise. I knew I was supposed to be in my dorm by now, but I had to check on him. I quickened my pace since the sun was setting and the night-class students would soon be heading to their classroom.

Finally, I reached the little stable that was isolated from the school and dorms and walked in to see him, Night. "Hey Night, did you miss me?" I asked, approaching the black stallion. When he saw me, he let out a neigh in reply. I laughed and said, "I miss you too boy." I started checking his pen, making sure he had enough food and fresh water.

When that was all done, I unlocked the gate to his pen and walked over to him. He watched me as I went to his side and started petting his long, black mane. "How have you been? Good?" He neighed and nodded his head making me giggle in response. "That's good."

"Who's in here?"

I let out a quiet gasp from the sudden voice and walked over to the edge of the pen. I leaned over the gate and looked toward the doorway to see Zero standing in it. My eyes widened in surprise. _Oh crap!_ I thought.

"Who are you?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Uh…I…my name's Chikako," I finally spit out. _Stupid!_ I shouted in my head. _Just answer his questions without hesitation or stuttering!_

"What are you doing in here?"

"I-I was just checking on Night."

"Well get back to the dorms," he ordered. "It's almost sundown and the night-class students will be transferring to their classes."

"Oh," I said, taken aback by his bluntness, "okay." I turned back to Night and whispered, "See you tomorrow boy." I stepped out of the pen and locked the gate. After I did however, he let out a loud neigh. "Night?" He lets out another neigh and gets on his hind legs. I backed away, afraid of what his next move would be.

Suddenly Night turned and kicked the gate, sending splinters of wood flying towards me. I hold up my arms in defense, falling backwards, and look up to see Night in front of me. He gets on his hind legs again and I scream, "Night!" as his front legs starts falling towards me. I feel someone grab my arm and yank me out of the way just in time. My back hits someone's chest and I look up to see Zero, who's looking at Night.

"Night!" he yells.

Night starts to run towards us and I feel myself being pulled to the side again as he runs past us. "Night, come back!" I yell, though it's too late. I hurry to my feet and start running in the direction he disappeared in.

"Hey, stop!" Zero yells, causing me to do as he says and turn to him. "I got it. You go back to your dorm."

"No!" I snapped. "I've been taking care of him for a long time and I'm not going anywhere until I know he's back in his pen." I know he was only doing his job, but I loved Night like he was my own and wasn't going to let anyone stop me from finding him.

Zero glared at me, clearly not happy about my opposing to him. "Fine. Since it's yours, you go get it. I have to direct the night-class students."

I stood there for a second, surprised that he was letting me go, but then quickly turned around and ran in Night's direction. It took a while, but I finally found him standing by a tree, nibbling on its leaves. "There you are," I said, letting out a sigh of relief. I slowly reached my hand out to his neck, just in case he started acting up again, and he stopped eating, turning his attention to me. I wondered what startled him at the stable because he looked so calm now it was hard to believe he was the same horse. I petted his mane and said, "Come on Night. Let's go back." I tugged on his hair and clicked my tongue a couple times before he started walking back with me. As we walked, I couldn't help but think of Zero. His silver-white hair, lilac eyes, and pale skin were all that was in my mind. He sort of looked…beautiful. _Wait, what am I thinking?!_ I wondered._ I'm calling Zero…beautiful!_ I blushed and shook my head, hoping to shake the thoughts away, though they didn't leave.

When we get to the stable, Zero isn't there and I feel relieved that I don't have to face him after my little protest from earlier. I walk Night to his pen, but was at a loss as to what to do about the broken gate. "Look what you did, Night. Now what am I going to do?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. He looked at me, as if apologizing, and I let my arms drop to my sides. "It's okay. I'll talk to Headmaster about getting you a new gate." He neighed again and walked to the edge of the gate, licking my cheek with his big tongue. "Alright," I giggled, "I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded his head and I proceeded towards the doorway.

"Man, I'm thirsty," a voice said, causing me to freeze where I was for a second before jumping to the side of the doorway.

"Have a tablet," another voice suggested.

"No," objected the first, "I'm tired of those. I want some real blood."

My eyes widened upon hearing this. _What?! He wants real blood? For what?!_ I wondered. I got down on my knees and peeked around the corner, seeing two guys; one blonde and blue-eyed while the other was strawberry blonde with amber-colored eyes. They both wore the uniform of night-class students and, like all night-class students, were beautiful beyond belief_. Isn't that Hanabusa and Akatsuki? What are they doing here? They should be on their way to their class by now,_ I thought to myself. I quietly started to back up to the corner, keeping my eyes on the door, when I felt a sharp pain in my hand. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, bringing it in front of me only to see a tack stuck in the middle of my palm. I quickly pulled it out, trying to keep the pain to a minimum.

"Well, well, well, what's this?"

I looked up to see Hanabusa standing in front of me, a delighted smile on his face. "Uh…"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was just leaving," I said, getting up and walking past him. When I got through the doorway, I saw Akatsuki leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face.

"What's your rush?" Hanabusa asks, slithering his arm around my shoulders.

"I have to get to my dorm before the disciplinary committee gets on my case," I replied, shrugging off his arm.

"Don't you want to stay a bit?" He slides his arm back around my shoulders and whispers in my ear, "We can have a little fun." He slowly gets behind me, sliding his hand down my arm and sending chills up my spine.

"I-I c-can't," I stutter.

He grabs my wrist and lifts it in front of me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Looks like you've got quite a cut," he stated as blood trickled out of my wound.

"Y-yeah, I should go and bandage it up," I said, hoping he'd let me go.

"That's alright." He moves in front of me and pulls my wrist closer to his smirking face. "I'll clean that up for you." He licks some of the blood and I gasp, quickly trying to pull away but with no prevail.

Suddenly we hear a click and Zero is beside us, holding a gun to the side of Hanabusa's head. "Back off," he ordered in a cold voice.

"Zero," Hanabusa says, not even turning his head, "you're back already." He smirks as Zero glares at him. "I'm sorry." He looks at Zero, the smirk still on his lips. "Was she going to be your dinner?"

"You know you're not allowed to drink the day-class students' blood." Drink our blood?!

"Come on, Hanabusa. Let's go before Lord Kaname realizes where we are," Akatsuki advises.

Hanabusa ignores Akatsuki and continues his stare off with Zero. "Come on, Zero. Your mouth must be watering from the smell of her blood. I know mine is."

"Shut up!"

"Don't you just want to sink your teeth into her neck?"

"That's enough! Just get out of here."

"Alright," Hanabusa says, shocking me a little by how easily he gave in. Though, he suddenly appears behind me with one of his hands around my neck. "But if you are going to have her, just make sure you don't make too big of a mess." He punctures my neck with his index finger and I wince in pain, feeling my warm blood roll down my neck. "You wouldn't want all the night class students smelling her blood and coming out to investigate, now would you?" He flicks his bloody fingers at Zero.

Zero's eyes widen when some blood lands on his face and his body starts to tremble.

"Well, my work here is done!" Hanabusa announces happily. "Bye!" He licks my neck before letting me go and pushing me into Zero, who tenses up upon impact and pushes me back with one hand. Hanabusa walks toward Akatsuki and they both leave without saying another word.

I lift my clean hand to my neck, trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't really bleeding that bad, but it stung a little when I touched it. I turned to Zero and saw that his eyes were still wide and a look of fear was on his face. "Ze—"

"I need to go," he says, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I grab his arm and ask, "Are you okay?"

"Let go!" he yells, pulling his arm away and bolting off towards the school, leaving me all alone.

It was starting to get dark, though it was already pretty dark now. I stood there for a second, not sure what to do. As if acting on their own, my legs starting running towards the school, after Zero. I don't know what was wrong with him, but he looked like he was in pain and I couldn't just leave knowing that. When I got to the school, it wasn't long before I found Zero leaning against the brick building, his hand around his neck. I hid behind a corner, peeking around it, wondering what to do.

"I know you're there," Zero says without even looking in my direction. "I said go away."

I step out from behind the corner and slowly start walking towards him. "I-I'm just worried about you…" I admit meekly.

"Don't be."

"I-is your throat hurting?" I ask, reaching my hand out to him only to have it slapped away. My eyes widen in surprise and I look into his blood red eyes where his violet ones use to be.

He lets out a painful scream, clutching his throat tighter. "Go," he orders in a strained voice. "Run."

"W-what?"

"Leave…before I…kill you."

I take a step back, not believing what he just said. "W-what?" I continue to stare at Zero, who looks like he's in immense pain. "N-no. No, I won't leave you like this. I-I don't believe you'd do something like that," I boldly state.

"Blood…" Zero looks at me with bloodthirsty eyes and grabs my shoulders, slamming me against the wall. It knocks the air out of me for a minute, but before I can recollect what just happened, I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

_W-what's this feeling? I-I can feel my blood…being drained from my body…_ My eyes widen at the realization of what's going on.

Zero pulls away and says, "Now you see I'm a monster. Get away." He turns around and I look at him worriedly.

"How would you know what I'm thinking?" I question. "I don't think you're a monster. I'm just glad you're okay." I give him a small smile and he just stares at me. "I don't want to leave you."

"You remind me of someone I…" He trails off, looking at the ground.

"Love?" I ask. I feel him pull me towards him and brace myself for another bite, but then feel his lips on mine. I'm surprised at first, but then kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss as he holds me closer to him. _I don't care if you're human or not. I'll never leave your side._


End file.
